Seduction
by Tenacityx
Summary: Vile/X   Pre-RMX1. Seduction was merely a game, one X found too intimidating to like. But just because X didn't like it, didn't mean Vile wouldn't pursue.


He wondered at what point his breathing had become more like pants; quick, shallow, and almost raspy. The closer the larger Hunter got, the more X attempted etching back slightly, shifting further up onto his toes as if he could possible move away further. But his back was pressed against the wall, and he restlessly moved both into and away from the attention. Too much attention. X inhaled, managing to stop a gasp when—despite him trying to turn his head to the side—the broader Reploid successfully unlatched the smaller one's helmet, lifting it to unveil soft brown hair that only accentuated how boyishly young X appeared. Fingers ran through locks of the brunette's hair, and when he still refused to look back in the other's direction, insistently though not painfully, tugged the locks to force him to face him.

Held in position, X was soundless when lips moved dangerously close to his. The threat of a kiss held a moment before the one before him used his free hand to brush away X's fringe and instead, lightly kissed his forehead, making X both wince and blush all at once. The purple-clad Reploid leaned back, smirking as he noticed X's both flustered yet uncomfortable expression, though the other simply deemed such a look as cute on him. But the expression dropped to a frown when he heard him lightly laugh at him in response to that 'cute' look.

"You really are just so adorable, X…" Vile chuckled, and X scowled more. His intension was to retort, but he lost his nerve when the older Hunter towered over him further. The brunette tried moving out of Vile's hold when a hand slipped down to his hip. He attempted pushing him away, both hands against Vile's armored chest. But armor or not, X wasn't strong enough to shove him, let alone get away from him. At this hour, the hallway from the training room lost the traffic it endured most of the day, Vile had held X up, and now with no one around, started to get quite pushy. Though what he was pushing for, was making X feel awkward. He wasn't interested in being 'casual' with someone; Vile was no exception to that. Yet 'no' apparently wasn't a valid answer.

Vile snatched one of X's wrists, the little Hunter half wincing at the roughness as it was quickly pinned against the steel wall. Helplessly, X put his free arm out to try and keep distance, but it wasn't nearly enough to stop Vile leaning close. The brunette seemed flustered at the intimate yet predatory look he was receiving, now face to face with the larger male. X's attempt to turn away was futile, Vile descending his lips upon X's, who fought to avoid a lip lock. Force was all it took however, to make X surrender and accept the kiss.

X keep telling himself he didn't want this, no, he didn't want this at all. And he kept struggling in Vile's hold to get away, despite the kiss violating his mouth stealing most of his attention.

When lips pulled away, so did Vile. Which surprised X, who was still ready to struggle. Those red eyes gleamed at him, and X felt seduced by the sight. He leaned back against the wall, despite the fact Vile seemed to have backed off on intimidating him. _Vile__backing__off?_ Now that was out of character…

"When you're ready", was the whisper that followed, and X shivered to it. Vile stepped back again, though this time turned to leave. _That__was__it?_ He could've sworn that was leading somewhere obvious, and it didn't seem in Vile's nature to care if someone agreed to it or not. X bit his lip, sure his face was still stupidly flushed from all that. But despite what Vile said, there was no way he was letting Vile have him. There was no way he'd be willingly 'ready' for some casual romp, especially with someone as forceful and dangerous as Vile proved to be; alluring or not.

…or at least, he thought he wouldn't.

_**Author's Note:**_

I _adore_ this pairing (in all the different setups you can give it) yet I don't actually give much attention to it. Even though I already know the audience for Vile/X is _very_ limited, I figured I'd still post it…never know, someone else might like Vile/X too? XD;; One day I might give this a smutty extension, too… .


End file.
